Selling a Contradiction
by ChaosRocket
Summary: Short Taito one-shot. Set during 02. Taichi thinks about his relationship with Yamato. Meta as Fanfic.


AN: This is based on a Taito fic that I wrote many years ago. It kind of sucked, so I reworked it, and hopefully it sucks slightly less now?

* * *

Taichi is watching as Yamato's band preforms. Staring at Yamato, unable to concentrate on the song, Taichi begins to think about the time that they spent in the Digital World three years ago...

In his mind, Taichi can see Yamato running to him during the battle with Piedmon. Yamato's words, "I'll never let anything come between us again..." echo in his memory. He remembers Yamato's arms around him...

Yamato could seem so close to him at some times, yet completely cold towards him at others. Taichi remembers standing by the graves of their Digimon friends...he thinks of Yamato telling him that he had no compassion, no feelings. But that wasn't true. If he had no feelings, then seeing Yamato now wouldn't be causing such an ache in his chest. But Yamato had criticized him so many times when they were in the Digital World. Taichi remembers all the times that Yamato had yelled at him; how he had tried not to hear the truth in the words he was saying.

He wonders if Yamato was just leading him on all those times that he put his arms around him, held his hand. In his mind, he can hear the words that were spoken..."I'd better hold onto your hand, just in case..."

Breaking away from his memories for a moment, he looks up into Yamato's eyes, and wonders at how they seem to shift between blue and gray. It was like a metaphor for their volatile relationship- the blue representing the calm and affectionate times, and the gray representing the times of coldness and arguments. It seemed that just when Yamato would get close to him, he would pull away from him again. The scene of Yamato appearing and defeating Puppetmon only to walk away again plays in Taichi's mind.

Yet, it wasn't Yamato alone who caused the separation, was it? Taichi remembers parallel scenes: one of him holding hands with Yamato and then putting his arm around him; the other of him on top of Yamato, about to punch him.

If only they could both make this easier for each other...but their feelings were so often covered up by their violent disagreements. There was a time when he and Yamato could get along without arguing...wasn't there?

Taichi remembers the times when they fought against evil Digimon together. Was it a coincidence that he and Yamato's Digimon could Jogress Evolve together, turning two into one? Not just any two Digimon could do that, and WarGreymon could only do it with MetalGarurumon.

Shouldn't he and Yamato be the same way- together, instead of separated? So why did they sometimes act more like rivals than partners? It shouldn't be that way. They should be partners, not rivals. No, more than partners...they should be lovers.

As Yamato's band finishes the song, Taichi's mind drifts back to a time before Yamato had taken up the guitar. Taichi used to just stand and listen as the blonde played his harmonica; there was always something beautiful and haunting about Yamato's music.

Should he tell Yamato how he feels? Could they ever put aside their differences and get along? Would Yamato even return his feelings? He wasn't sure of anything. Anything...except that he knew he didn't want to be separated from Yamato ever again.

But maybe things would be easier than he thought. He remembers again when he was alone and hurt, how he had never doubted Yamato, and he had not been disappointed. He pictures the scene, Yamato arriving and putting his arms around him. Yamato had told him how much he meant to him, tears in his eyes. The feelings between them always seemed so strong when their bodies were close, when he could feel Yamato's warmth against him. Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

Maybe...maybe.

* * *

AN: This fic was inspired by the song Karma Chameleon, hence the title. Anyways, I don't plan to make a sequel to this- this is just my idea of what Taichi thinks of his relationship with Yamato. Of course, as a supporter of Taito, I obviously believe that Yamato feels the same way. So if you have to know: yes, Yamato loves Taichi too, and they totally get together. If you want to read a fic where the two actually do get together and have a relationship, I have another Taito fic up here where that happens.


End file.
